In a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system defined by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11, wireless communication between stations that operate as child devices is performed via an access point that operates as a parent device.
On the other hand, Wi-Fi Direct, which is a specification developed by a Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) alliance that is an organization for promoting wireless LAN, provides an operation mode where apparatuses directly communicate on a one-to-one basis (in peer-to-peer fashion). A wireless LAN device having a function of Wi-Fi Direct is capable of performing an operation of being connected to an access point in an infrastructure mode to perform communication and an operation of being connected to another wireless LAN device that supports Wi-Fi Direct by Wi-Fi Direct to perform operation (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, as short-range wireless AV (Audio Visual) transmission communication, Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Miracast can be used, for example. The Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Miracast is a mirroring technology in which audio or display video to be reproduced in one terminal is transmitted to a different terminal and the different terminal outputs the audio or video data as well, by using the technology of Wi-Fi Direct or TDLS (Tunneled Direct Link Setup). In the Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Miracast, a UIBC (User Input Back Channel) is implemented on a TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol). The UIBC is a technology for transmitting the operation information of input devices such as a mouse and a keyboard from one terminal to a different terminal (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).